


a brief moment

by Okumen



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is breathtakingly beautiful and looks so at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a brief moment

He watches her fingers move the needle with an artistic skill and elegant grace, sees an intricate, stunning pattern take form on the smooth fabric.

She is breathtakingly beautiful and looks so at peace.

The sake cup is raised halfway to his lips, but the drink has momentarily lost all importance. Instead, he follows her every move with a fondness that he shows no other, a love only she receives.

She seems to notice his gaze, and looks up to meet it with a soft smile brimming over with love. He returns it with full capacity, and she inclines her head just a fraction.

Putting down the cup, he rises to his feet, and moves to her side. She lets him grasp one of her hands in his and kiss it, and she turns her palm against his cheek, leans close and presses their lips together.

Her hand then returns to her embroidery, and he leans the cheek she touched against her shoulder, eye following the long, slender fingers, and he can feel her turn her head.

The Dragon King closes his eye and drowns in the light touch of Kamehime's lips against his hair.

When she once more returns to the thread and needle, his eye flutters open and he watches his most beloved, his precious wife, weave magic with her hands.


End file.
